Naruto's Butler
by rondo23
Summary: When Naruto was tricked by Mizuki to get the forbidden scroll he made a contract with a demon named Sebastian Michaelis. When the event was over what can Naruto do when the Demon starts to have feelings for him? And when he starts to have feelings for Sebastian too.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Naruto was listening as Mizuki began to yell at him about him being the Nine-Tailed-Fox. And being such a great actor he pretended as if he was scared yet...furious?; as he repeated a single word. "No"

'Such pathetic and foolish humans they are. They think _I'm _the Nine-Tailed-Fox? Hah! When this is over, I _will_ find a way to exact my revenge to the people who have humiliated me for all my life for such a little thing.' Naruto thought angrily at what had dappeed to him the past 12 years, but tried his best not to show as he continued his little act.

_"Would you like to make a contract?" _Naruto heard when everything turned black except himself.

"Contract?" Naruto said as he looked around.

_"Yes, with a __demon_. I can grant any wish you have, make your wildest dreams come true. But for a price." Naruto couldn't see who was there as their body and face was completely shrouded in darkness of the shadows.

"What's the price?"

_"Your soul."_ That's when Naruto saw red mesmerizing eyes.

"Why would I want to make a contract with a demon in exchange for my soul?"

_"Don't you want to exact your revenge to the people who have humiliated you since you were born? If you were to make a contract with me, I would be your loyal servant till I have your soul. I would listen to all your orders and fulfill them... Do we have a deal?"_

Naruto thought for a bit but made a conclusion. "Alright, we have a deal."

That's when the figure walked up to Naruto and kneeled to him. Giving Naruto a good view of him.

The figure was a tall, adult male, who looks to be in his 20s, with black hair, pale skin, and red mesmerizing eyes. He wore a black butler outfit.

"Excellent, where would you like the contract to be?"

"What do you mean?"

The figure raised his left hand and took it off with his teeth in a suductive way, revealing his black nails and the mark on his hand. "The mark on my hand is a contract. You have to have a contract like this on your person to connect us. The more visible the contract is placed the more powerful the contract is."

"Anywhere is fine." Naruto said blandly.

The figure's handsome face smirked as he elegantly walked toward Naruto.

"Anywhere you say? If that is what you wish, but I have to warn you it would be painful." The man rapped his arms around Naruto as his unclothed left hand went over Naruto's right eye.

Naruto felt a surge of demonic energy going into his covered eye and tried his best not to shake in pain, but trying wasn't enough.

After a minute or so the pain lessened as the hand moved away from it's place over his eye. When Naruto opened his right eye, it revealed the same mark the the figure hand on his left hand.

The figure moved away from Naruto and kneeled in front of him. "What do you wish to call me, young master?"

"You can choose your own name, I don't mind." Naruto said expressionlessly, shocking his soon-to-be butler.

"... Would Sebastian Michaelis be alright?" He asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis" Naruto tested the name. "It fit's your person." Naruto said looking at him.

"Thank you, my lord." The figure named Sebastian Michaelis said.

In a blink of an eye Naruto was back in the forest.

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, getting Naruto's attention.

When Naruto saw Mizuki throwing a huge shuriken at him, he quickly yell. "Sebastian!" That's when Naruto's mark on his right eye glowed as he tried to defend himself.

Naruto waited for the pain but it never came. When he looked he saw Sebastian holding the shuriken in his hand.

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian asked a bit worried.

"Yes" Naruto looked at Mizuki with a glare, as both Iruka and Mizuki looked at Sebastian in shock. "Sebastian, capture the traitor." He whispered, quiet enough that no one but Sebastian could hear it.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian kneeled to him as he put the shuriken on the ground. He quickly stood up and disappeared, then reappeared behind a scared Mizuki.

Before Mizuki did anything, Sebastian quickly knocked him out. When Mizuki fell, Sebastian caught him and held him like a sack as he jumped and landed in front of his new master.

Naruto nodded in approval, before Naruto could do any thing Sebastian bended down and whispered in his ear. "Young master, you should close your right eye. You don't want to show people the mark, do you?"

Naruto closed his right eye before he began to act again when he turned to the still shocked Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto said child-like as he walked toward him with Sebastian behind him, still holding Mizuki.

"Huh? What? Uh... Yeah. You alright Naruto and who is this tall fellow?" Iruka said when he looked at Sebastian.

"Hm? Oh, I'm alright and this is Sebastian. We met awhile ago, I invited him to come and he kind of hid when before you came." Naruto lied smoothly with a child-like smile on his face.

'He's quite the actor and liar.' Sebastian thought.

"Oh, is that so. Then nice to meet you, my name's Iruka Umino." Iruka said looking at the slightly taller man as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said politely as he shook Iruka's hand.

"Naruto come here for a second."

Naruto complied.

"Close your eyes."

When Naruto did so he felt a cloth rapped around his forehead when his goggles were taken away from his person.

"Alright you can open them now."

When Naruto did so he touched the item on his head and felt metal.

"Congratulations, you graduate. And to celebrate it, we're all going out for ramen." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

Naruto was a bit shocked at this, but tried his best to smile. Sebastian could tell that Naruto was trying to smile.

'Come on Naruto, you have to smile. You have done this a bunch of times, this is no different.'

When Naruto had a smile on his face he jumped onto Iruka as he yelled out his name in (fake) joy.

* * *

After two days of the incident (Day of the team placement),

Naruto was sleeping in his room at his new home; well more like new mansion.

Thanks for a couple of villagers that still held a grudge against the Nine-Tailed-Fox, they burned his apartment while they were celebrating Naruto's late graduation.

As Naruto slept a certain someone knocked on the door to his room.

"Young master, are you awake?" A familiar voice said but didn't receive a response.

The door opened quietly to reveal Sebastian in his usual attire. Sebastian held a silver tray filled with food and beverages in one hand elegantly. He closed the door quitely and placed the tray on the night stand beside the bed. He walked toward a large window that was next to the occupied bed and moved the curtains to the side so the ray of heat that belongs to the sun would touch Naruto's sun-kissed skin.

Naruto shifted in his bed as the bright morning sunlight hit his face. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Young master, you have to wake up. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Five more minutes." Naruto spoke under the covers.

"Young master, if you don't wake up now, then I'll have to use force." Sebastian said only to recieve no response once again.

Sebastian hovered over the bed and pulled the blacket away from Naruto.

Naruto shivered from the loss of warmth for a second before snuggling his head against a pillow.

Sebastian sighed that it didn't work but then had a devilsh smirk on his face when he came up with an idea.

"I'll give you one more chance, but if you won't wake up then you'll regret it." Sebastian said with a smirk when he noticed that Naruto wouldn't budge.

Oh, he would enjoy this.

Sebastian began to crawl on the bed suductively like a lion walking toward his prey. When he was beside his prey he placed his hand under Naruto's large white dress shirt.

Sebastian's fingures lightly touched Naruto's stomache in a circling motion causing him to shiver in pleasure. Sebastian remembered when Naruto was shivering in pleasure when he helped him bathe that night.

"St-stop" Naruto panted as he looked at Sebastian with a blush on his face and his hands above his head.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen, so you have to be punished a little." Sebastian said in a suductive tone.

Naruto's body twitched when he felt Sebastian's free hand going up his shirt teasing his nipples one after another. Naruto was about to order him to stop only for Sebastian's hand that was once touching his stomache to cover his mouth. He also felt his hands being tied up by a cloth for a second by the same hand that teased his body.

"Haven't I said you should be punished a little? If I don't punish you you would be selfish." Sebastian stated when Naruto noticed that his black tie was missing.

Sebastian pulled Naruto's shirt up with his other hand so he would have a view of Naruto's upper body. After savering the view he directed his view on the pink nipples.

He blew on one of them causing the blonde to gasp behind the butler's hand at how cool the air felt brushing against his warm yet hot skin.

Naruto moaned when he felt Sebastian's tongue flicking his nipple. He could feel his skin on fire as this continued.

Naruto wanted this to stop but his body couldn't help but give in to his butler's touch. He kept shaking in pleasure everytime Sebastian's hot wet tongue met his pink nipple. Sebastian switched to the other nipple and gave the same treatment he did to the first.

When it was as hard as the other, Sebastian stared at them for a second at his work before he began to suck on one of them causing Naruto to gasp at the new feeling.

The moment Sebastian tasted Naruto he could't help but think how delicious he was. Each lick he took he became addicted to the taste. He continued to do it for a while then switched to the other and give it the same treatment.

When Sebastian sucked harder Naruto's back arched off the bed from the pleasure he was receiving and was beginning to go into a daze.

When Sebastian stopped his ministration Naruto whimpered a bit causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Oh my, instead of giving you your punishment I gave you a reward." Sebastian stated causing Naruto to snap out of his daze and blush till he resembled a tomato.

Sebastian quickly stood up straight on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Today's breakfast is scones and Earl Gray Tea." Sebastian smoothly said, as if it never happened.

Naruto was still embarrassed so he made sure he didn't have eye contact with Sebastian as he ate and drank.

When it was time for a bath Sebastian carried Naruto to the bathroom and put him down. Before Sebastian could do anything Naruto quickly jumped away as he exclaimed. "I-I can d-do this myself."

Sebastian was a bit surprised at this, till he understood causing a smirk to form on his face. "Was my little ministration that good? If I had knew I would have done it the moment we were alone that night."

Naruto's face reddened more, that is if it was possible.

"Sh-shut up you perverted butler!" Naruto exclaimed still in his large white shirt dress, and black short shorts.

'It's like our third day after out contract was made and he has already molested me.' Naruto thought.

Sebastian chuckled as he walked away from the bathroom.

Naruto quickly to a long bath to try and forget what happened back in the room.

After his bath, Naruto changed into his new wardrobe he asked Sebastian to buy yesterday.

Instead of where the orange jumpsuit, Naruto now wore a white dress shirt, a black vest over it, black pants to match the vest, black dress shoes and an eyepatch to cover his right eye that held the contract.

Naruto looked himself in the mirror and nodded in approval of how he looked.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom only to see Sebastian waiting for him.

"Now come along young master before you'll miss your team placement." Sebastian smirked when he saw Naruto blush after seeing him.

Naruto quickly walked toward the Academy with Sebastian behind him.

As they walked through the village he ignored the glares he was given and the googly eyes that was given to Sebastian by all the females they past by.

Naruto didn't bother to tell Sebastian to go back home when they were infront of the school.

Naruto could hear the insults that were given to him by the parents and the kids that were in front of the school, but then also heard it change into compliments of how handsome Sebastian was.

Naruto for some reason felt a surge of jealousy when he heard a bunch of women began to crowd around Sebastian.

"Why is it you are following the demon?" "The demon is a monster." "He is a demon, you shouldn't follow him." They all said to Sebastian about Naruto.

"I would be happy if you would not insult my friend." Sebastian said to them as he began to follow Naruto once again.

Naruto just walked into his classroom with Sebastian behind him once again. Naruto sat on his seat as Sebastian stood right behind him on his left.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto said quietly.

"Looking after my master of course." Sebastian quietly said back to him, ignore the girls that are beginning to circle around him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru. "You do know that this class is for people that have graduated, not for drop-outs."

He then put on his mask. "Oh yeah? Well you see this? Do ya? I passed so put a sock in it." Naruto said to Shikamaru showing his headband.

"Whatever, troublesome blond. What's with the outfit?" Shikamaru when he noticed Naruto's new look and eye.

"I wanted to try a different style? Why? Is it bad?" Naruto asked.

"... It's okay." Shikamaru didn't want to ask about the eye so he walked away to his seat.

Naruto then saw Sasuke walking toward his seat on the other end of the desk.

"Dobe, what's with your eye?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing, teme" Naruto said back only for him to get smacked on the back of his head.

"You should not use such words." Sebastian lectured Naruto.

"Tch, whatever." Naruto mumbled not looking at Sebastian's face.

Everyone could here the sound of loud stomps as it stopped in front of their classroom door. Just then the door was slammed open to reveal a blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka and a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno.

Naruto and Sebastian ignored all the girls.

"Annoying females." Naruto whispered.

"Indeed" Sebastian answered under his breath quietly.

Naruto could here the two girls stomping toward their direction.

Naruto was expecting them to yell at him about _their_ precious Sasuke but they didn't say anything at all. He looked at them to see them staring at Sebastian with googly eyes.

Naruto just sighed at how girls are sometimes easily taken by a male's looks.

Just then Iruka came in the classroom to see a bunch of girls crowding around Sebastian behind Naruto's seat.

"Everyone sit down." The girls didn't listen to him, they were to focused at looking at Sebastian. "Everyone sit down" He said louder but it was the same result. He was getting annoyed at repeating himself.

"Everyone sit down!" He used his Huge Head Jutsu making his voice louder. His voice was really loud that snapped the girls out of their trance. The girls quickly went to their seat and Sakura took this opportunity to sit on the empty seat between Naruto and Sasuke.

She had a huge smile on her face when she sat on the seat where she's near the handsome demon butler and next to _her_ precious Sasuke.

"Naruto, what happened to your eye?" Iruka asked when he noticed Naruo's eye.

"It's nothing, there was an accident." Naruto lied with a smile on his face.

Iruka sighed. 'He must have done something stupid again. I hope it's not serious.' Then he saw Sebastian behind Naruto.

"Mr. Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, giving away the handsome demon butler's name.

"I requested the Hokage if I could be one of the Jounin's assistant for a certain team and he agreed after testing my skills." Sebastian said, shocking a bunch of students including Naruto and Iruka.

The girls then had a look of hope on their faces to Sebastian and/or Sasuke on their team.

Iruka looked into the paper's of the team arragements along with the Jounins. When Iruka found Sebastian's name in it he accepted his answer.

"Alright class today is the team placement." Everyone cheered at this. "I'm proud..." Naruto ignored the speech and spaced out.

After a while, when Iruka begins to list the team arangements along with the Jounin instructors, Sebastian noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Just when Iruka was about to say Squad 7 Sebastian hit Naruto on the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow" Naruto mumbled quietly. He knew who did it but didn't want to meet the person's gaze so he payed attention to who's going to be in Squad 7.

"... Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Said female hit her head against her desk. "and Sasuke Uchiha." The female this time cheered. "Your Jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake with the addition of Sebastian Michaelis as an assistant." Sakura cheered louder and rubbed it on Ino's face as the rest of the girls were glaring at the only girl on Squad 7.

Naruto wasn't shocked of course, Sebastian was his demon butler so it would make sense for him to be in his team.

"Next Squad 8. Hinata Hyuuga," "Yes sir." The girl quietly said." "Kiba Inuzuka," Sebastian had a hint of a detested look when he saw a dog on Kiba's desk, but no one noticed. "and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Instructer is Kurenai Yuhi"

"Squad 9 is still ocupied, so next up is Squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jounin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino just groan when she heard who she has in her Squad.

"After lunch you would be meeting your Jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed." Iruka said before he left.

"Sebastian, let's go." Naruto commanded when he noticed a bunch of girls were going to flirt with Sebastian and Sasuke.

Naruto quickly walked out of the classroom with Sebastian right behind him.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking back to the manor Naruto went to his office and read something up as he waits for Sebastian to bring his lunch.

When Sebastian came in the room he pushed a cart that held a tea set and his lunch. Sebastian explained what they were called before Naruto ate.

Naruto approved of it's taste and continued to it. Sebastian, who was standing next to Naruto, had a smile on his face glad that his young master approved of his cooking.

As Naruto ate there was a bit on the corner of his lips and Sebastian seemed to notice it. He moved toward him with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Young master" Sebastian suductivly said as he used his hand held his chin, making Naruto face him.

Naruto blushed when he heard Sebastian's suductive voice.

"You seem to have a little bit of something right on the corner of your lips." Sebastian said. He traced Naruto's bottom lip with his tougue before licking the stuff off the corner of the blond's soft lips.

Naruto blushed at the action and looked into Sebastian's mesmerizing red eyes. Naruto unconsciously parted his soft lips and Sebastian took the opportunity to venture in his mouth.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sebastian's tougue in his mouth. Naruto could taste Sebastian and was addicted to his taste like a drug. Naruto and Sebastian slowly parted to look at each other only for them to battle eachother with their tongue. Sebastian, of course, won.

They both then parted so Naruto could catch his breath seeing that Sebastian isn't human, as they parted a string of saliva appeared between them, only to snap apart to fall on to both of their chins.

When Naruto caught his breath he blushed madly till he resembled like a tomato. Naruto looked at Sebastian to see lust filled eyes.

Naruto quickly avoided his eyes as he wiped the saliva off his chin. He then continued on with his lunch, but this time with flushed cheeks.

Sebastian then leaned his head down to Naruto's height and said into his ear in a teasing yet seductive tone. "Oh my, was the kiss not to your satisfaction? Should I try again?"

Naruto almost choked on his food when he heard this. Naruto tried to calm down, which was beginning to be difficult with the perverted butler standing next to him with a devilish smirk on his handsome face. When Naruto calmed down he just continued on with his lunch, with an emotionless look on his face, till he was done eating.

When he was done eating, both him and Sebastian went back to the Academy.


	2. Genin Exam

Chapter 2

When the master and the butler went back to the Academy, they have been waiting along with Sakura and Sasuke for Squad 7's Jounin instrutor.

For the past 2 hours Sakura would try to flirt with either Sasuke or Sebastian. All the males just ignored her existance.

Naruto was looking out the window quietly, which was surprising to Sakura and Sasuke from the beginning, they usually see him hyper and loud.

"Would you like an afternoon snack?" Sebastian asked Naruto with a smile on his face, trying his best not to say 'young master'or 'my lord' at the end of the sentence.

Naruto looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"Would you both also like an afternoon snack?" Sebastian asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yes please" Sakura said excitedly.

"I don't eat sweets." Sasuke said.

Sebastian bowed and walked out for a bit and came back the next second with a silver tray in one hand. The tray was filled with a plate that held a slice of chocolate cake and a tea set. This surprised everyone but Naruto.

Sebastian took the teapot and tilted it up in the air to fill up the teacups professionally. "For today's afternoon snack we have a slice of chocolate cake and for today's tea is Ceylon tea."

He gave Sakura and Naruto a slice of chocolate cake and gave each of them a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Sakura said as she accepted hers.

When Sakura tasted the cake she couldn't help but complimen Sebastian about the taste. "It tastes fantastic, Mr. Michaelis~!"

"Please, call me Sebastian. I'm just one hell of an assistant." Sebastian bowed to her.

After an hour, Naruto was asleep leaning against Sebastian for support. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting, along with Sebastian, for their Jounin instructor.

_'CLICK'_

All but Naruto heard.

The door slid open halfway to reveal their Jounin instrutor.

"Hn... My impression on you is...okay. Meet me at the roof."

The Jounin disappeared in thin air.

Sebastian sighed and carried Naruto with no problem. He held Naruto in one arm, with Naruto's head on his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura followed Sebastian to the roof, giving him curious looks when he held a sleeping Naruto.

When they all went to their destination, Naruto began to wake up from feeling the warmth of the sun hitting his skin. Naruto looked around to see Sebastian carrying him, with Sasuke and Sakura walking behind them.

Naruto blushed. "P-put me down!" Sebastian smirked at his expression as he complied.

Naruto sat down, facing their Jounin instructor, with Sasuke sitting beside him. Sakura sat next to Sasuke on the other side while Sebastian stood straight behind Naruto.

"Are you my assistant?" The Jounin asked looking at Sebastian.

"Indeed, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He introduced himself.

"Alright, let's start with introductions."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Hm... Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that."

"You should most likely start seeing as you were the one to bring it up." Naruto calmly said.

"Me? Hm... My name it Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and thing I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lotes of hobbies."

'The only information you gave us is your name.' Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura thought in unison.

"Alright your turn." Kakashi said looking at Sebastian.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. What I like, well more like adore are felines and a certain someone. What I hate are dogs. No, actually, I detest them. My hobby is serving the person I devoted myself to. As for my dream for the future...I don't think you are ready to hear it."

Naruto looked at Sebastian. "Woof" He imitated a dog's bark just to annoy his butler. Sebastian just ignored him.

The last part to the sentence made Sakura and Sasuke blush a bit of the way he worded it. However Sasuke's blush wasn't noticable while Sakura's face matched the color of her hair.

'Hm... I have to keep my eyes on him. He could be an enemy.' Kakashi thought a bit suspicious of Sebastian after hearing his hobby. "Alright next."

"As most of you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. "I love sweets like a bunch of people and my precious people. I hate people who don't know the difference between a prisoner and the thing that holds them. My hobby is training and eating sweets. My dreams for the future...I don't want to talk about it."

'When he say the prisoner and the thing that holds them does that mean he knows about the Kyuubi?' Kakashi thought suspiciously.

"Next"

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, I _will_ make it into a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'I wonder...' Naruto thought.

'He's so cool.' Sakura thought.

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi thought. "Alright, last one."

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Naruto ignored her introduction seeing as her interest for the time being is Sasuke and maybe Sebastian.

'Great, I have a possible an enemy cat lover as an assistant, a blonde who likes sweets, an avenger, and a fangirl

"Good, your each unique in your own way, we will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What mission are we going to have?" Naruto questioned keeping his mask up.

"It's a test that the four of us will do together, it's a survival exercise."

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice, we already did this stuff in the Academy, that's how we got here." Sakura said.

"This isn't like your previous training."

"Then what kind is it then?" Naruto questioned once again.

The Kakashi chuckled behind his mask.

"What's so funny? It was just a normal question." Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Well if I told you the answer, you not going to like this."

"Try us" Naruto challenged.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here only nine are actually accepted to be Genin the others would be weeded out and would be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or brake it pass, fail test, and the percent of you failing are at least 66%."

Then Sakura had a shocked looked while Sasuke tensed hearing that.

Naruto and Sebastian didn't seem fazed at the least.

"Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke." The statement surprised all the soon-to-be Genin.

"Go to training ground 7 at 5:00am. Alright, you're dismissed." Kakashi poofed out of thin air, teleporting in who nows where.

Naruto stood up and walked away from Sakura and Sasuke with Sebastian behind him in tow.

* * *

The Next Day at Training Ground 7

(5:00am)

Everyone, except Kakashi, came at the exact place and time.

Sakura and Sasuke had a sleepy look on their face.

Sebastian didn't seem to have a hint of sleepyness at all and was holding a sleeping Naruto bridal style.

Sasuke and Sakura gave Sebastian a curious look. When Sebastian saw their curious expression he answered their silent question.

"As I was walking to our meeting place, I happened to have found Naruto-san on the ground sleeping. I didn't want to disrupt his nap and I didn't want to leave him there catching a cold before the test so I brung him here." Sebastian said with a smile on his face, careful to not give away their relationship and Naruto's true self.

The two understood but Sakura gave the sleeping blond a glare for sleeping in the handsome butler's arms.

Sebastian looked down at the blond and thought happily at how adorable and innocent looking Naruto was, like a cat. He wondered if Naruto's hair was as soft like a cat's fur, but would find that out when they're alone.

* * *

For the past three hours waiting for their Jounin instructor, Sasuke and Sakura ended up sleeping against a random, while Naruto was still asleep in the raven haired butler's arms.

Sasuke was the first to sleep there, after that Sakura followed suit to sleep next to 'her' precious Sasuke.

When the event was over with two of them sleeping Sebastian took the chance to answer his question. The moment he touched the blond's wild hair he couldn't help but think how soft it was. Sebastian has been touching Naruto's soft hair and soft skin till now. It would sometimes surprise the butler when he wouldn't wake up.

However, as he did so he started to think dirty stuff about himself doing _exotic_ things to his young master.

* * *

_Sebastian's thoughts_

_Sebastian was on top of a panting Naruto, who's shirtless, playing with his pink nipples with his fingers._

_"So beautiful." Sebastian complimented to a now blushing Naruto._

_Naruto covered his face with his hands when he saw Sebastian switch one of his fingers with his tongue, licking, sucking and nipping his nipple. While the other was being teased._

_Sebastian chuckled. "Don't do that. I can't see your adorable face." He gently pulled his adorable master's hand away from his blushing face. "And please open your eyes. I want to see your eyes as I do this."_

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes their contract on one eye, while for the other showed his lust filled sea blue eyes._

_Sebastian could feel his black pants slowly tighten when he saw Naruto's expression. He then looked into his eyes as he kissed Naruto's soft lips for a short moment before kissing him once again but deeper and longer this time. As he did so he slowly moved his free hand down his stomach and went downward to his manhood._

_Naruto hissed when Sebastian stroked it._

_Sebastian mouth formed a smile as he continued to kiss Naruto. Sebastian stroked slowly but by each stroke it goes faster and faster tha almost made Naruto come. However he never did when Sebastian completely stopped._

_"Why did you stop?" Naruto whined._

_Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry, more exciting things will come."_

_Naruto gave him a confused look but then gasped when he felt his pants gone and a wet tongue playing with manhood._

_"My, you're tasty down here as you are up there." Sebastian sweet talked before continuing on with licking Naruto's manhood. Naruto's face is now as red as a tomato._

_Naruto gasped after a minute when Sebastian took him in his warm, wet mouth. Sebastian then placed two fingers in Naruto's mouth to prepare for the best part. As he pushed his fingers inside Naruto's mouth, he pushed them against his tongue to get them coated a little. Naruto seemed to understand what to do and began to suck on it at the same time coating it with his saliva._

_After a few minutes of this, Sebastian pulled his fingers away and circled them around his asshole lightly to tease Naruto._

_Sebastian sucked on harder as he pushed the two fingers inside Naruto quickly._

_"Ow!" Naruto shouted. "I-It hurts." Sebastian hummed a tone in apology causing Naruto to moan in both pain and pleasure._

_When the pain started to subside he moved his hips to feel more of Sebastian's fingers in his ass._

_Sebastian smirked and began to thrust his fingers painfully slow. Naruto whimpered in pain. After a minute Naruto moaned in pleasure and began to want more.__ Naruto gripped Sebastian's soft raven hair, who was still sucking his manhood. "F-faster"_

_Sebastian complied with Naruto's greediness. "H-harder" He complied again._

_Sebastian then added another finger but that didn't slow down his pace. "Ah!" Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure._

_Naruto tried his best to hold back his voice but that didn't stop a few when Sebastian thrusted harder. __"Ah!" Naruto shouted when Sebastian added a fourth finger and quickened the paste._

_Sebastian could feel Naruto coming from his wet manhood, so he completely stopped everything once again and pulled out his fingers._

_Naruto once again whined when he lost Sebastian's touch when he was close to coming._

_Sebastian chuckled trying his best not to rip his pants off and push it in Naruto's asshole. "Don't worry the fun is just beginning. Now brace yourself, this will be painful for a while." Sebastian said as he took off his pants slowly and seductively to taunt a horny Naruto._

_Sebastian then took Naruto's legs up in the air and placed them over his shoulders. He then slowly pushed his hard manhood in Naruto and hissed at the tightness as Naruto moaned in pain._

_"I-i-i-it h-h-h-hurts!" Naruto said rather loudly._

_Sebastian whispered soft words to calm Naruto down._

_After a few moments Naruto started to move his hips indicating that he wants Sebastian to move. Sebastian started to move his hips slowly as his manhood moved in and out of Naruto slowly._

_Sebastian pumped a little quicker each by each till Naruto and himself could come.  
_

* * *

Sebastian stopped his long perverted thoughts and his long ministration of affection toward the blond, the moment he felt an aura coming their way. Sebastian could feel his manhood pressing against his pants wanting to take Naruto away. Sebastian sighed and tried his best to think of something else so it won't worsen and hopes that it's not noticeable. Just then there was a poof of smoke, waking the raven haired boy and the pink haired girl from their dreamland.

"Hey guys, good morning." Kakashi greeted after the smoke cleared.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her voice was quite loud that woke Naruto up. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them trying to stay awake as Kakashi told a pathetic excuse. Sebastian slowly helped him on to his feet as Kakashi prepared for the test, which was just placing an alarm clock on top of one of the three stumps.

"Alright, now the rules are simple. You just have to get these bells from me before the alarm goes off." Kakashi said showig them the two bells, then turned his attention to Sebastian. "Do you want to participate too?"

"No thank you, I rather watch." He said politely.

"Alright, but if you change your mind I don't mind at all." Kakashi said nicely, smiling under his mask. However Kakashi is still suspicious about Sebastian, so he would keep his eyes on the demon.

"Hey sensei." Sakura realized. "There's 2 bells and three of us. How are we going to pass if someone's not going to get one?"

"The two people that could get a bell from me will stay while the other doesn't. Then the person would be tied up against a post and watch as the rest of us eat in front of that person and also that person will be going back to the academy again." Kakashi said plainly like it's the most simplest thing in the world. But Sakura and Sasuke had a shocked look on their faces as their stomach growled. Naruo have ever didn't seem bothered at all seeing as he was a bit tired.

Kakashi hid a smile under his mask when he heard two growls. Kakashi then realized that the blond's stomach didn't growl so he turned to him, giving the blond a curious look.

"You suggested if we wanted to eat so I chose to eat." Naruto said simply.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, when I say start we will begin."

All of them, except for Sebastian of course, went in a ready position before jumping away into hiding when Kakashi yelled start.

"Hm... They seem to know how to hide themselves well." Kakashi said to himself as he pulled out a orange book. As this continued Sebastian walked away to help calm him lower region.

'Sakura under a bush...Sasuke on a tree branch...and Naruto...where is he?' Kakashi said, trying to find the blond's chakra signature as he pretended to read the orange book.

As he was distracted for a bit, Naruto was hiding in a large leafy tree that was about a couple yards from the clear area Kakashi was at. 'He won't find me. If I continue to withdraw my chakra signature I would be fine.'

Just then Naruto realized that Sebastian wasn't around so Naruto then began to look arounde the forest as quiet as possible. 'Where is he?' Naruto thought after searching for 3 minutes.

Naruto heard a scream that he recognize as Sakura and sighed. 'Worthless fangirl'

He did a few handsigns before quietly saying "Clone Jutsu". Just then there was a poof and in front of Naruto was a clone of himself.

"You know what to do." The clone nodded before jumping away, as the real one continued to look where Sebastian was till he gave up after a few minutes and stayed in hiding.

* * *

With Sebastian,

Sebastian was pumping his hard cock as he thought of himself doing naughty things with Naruto.

His clothing was slopy the moment his body felt extremely warm to him for the first time as he thought of Naruto in many ways.

Right now he's thinking of Naruto on his hands and knees panting as Sebastian quickens his pace.

The moment Sebastian was close to a release he heard something from the trees and stopped.

He looked the tree infront of him and saw Naruto. He looking around before sighing and stayed where he was as he saw Sasuke and Kakashi beginning to fight.

Sebastian was a bit glad that he placed a powerful demonic barrier around him so no one could hear, smell, see, and sense his presence. He then took this chance as he imagined himself up in the tree and start kissing, touching, licking, sucking and nipping him before he begged him to take him.

Sebastian could feel himself coming so he quickened his pass that looks to be too fast for humans till he came all over his hand and the ground.

Sebastian panted for a while as his head layed against the tree's trunk before he cleaned every thing up.

After he cleaned everything up in one second, including his attire, then canceled the barrier. He noticed that Naruto wasn't paying him attention so he smirked before jumping behind Naruto, causing the blond to startle when he felt a presence.

"My apologize, young master." Sebastian said quietly, but suductively still remembering of what he have thought of.

"Where were you?" Naruto questioned, still watching what's infront of them. Which is his clone 'fighting' against kakashi to get a bell, who at that moment had a certain white haired man's fingers shoved up his ass. Naruto's eyes widened at this and wouldn't be excited when he has to dispell his clone. Sebastian had a smirk on his face when he saw this.

'I will use that to my advantage.' He thought a bit excitedly, driven by his emotions.

"I was at the mansion checking if there was a intruder, but seeing as there weren't any I thought of placing a barriar around it to hide it's entire being after we come back. Would you aprove?" Sebastian said with a devilish smile on his face.

"As long I can get through it, I approve."

Sebastian smiled at this and bowed to him. "Of course"


	3. The Land of Waves

Chapter 3

"Sebastian!" Naruto whined, now in his night attire. A large white dress shirt and a short black shorts.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian smirked, he knew what's wrong.

"Do you know how to make this pain go away?" Naruto said, rubbing his butt. "I could still feel his finger."

"Is that so?" Sebastian was getting mad that Naruto is thinking of his new sensei.

"Well we'll have to fix that." Sebastian smirked and in an instant was on top of Naruto. Sebastian's hands were on each side of Naruto's head, while his legs were on each sides of his body.

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed as his face flushed.

"Why I'm going to help relieve my young master's pain of course." Sebastian said before he began to kiss Naruto softly.

Naruto froze for a few seconds but then closed his eyes slowly before kissing back. He never thought that a demon that was said to be cold blooded would have such soft lips and a warm breath. He nearly melted into the gentle kiss as his mind began to turn blank.

When they parted Sebastian and Naruto stared at each others eyes before Naruto stopped the connection by looking away in embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled and lifted Naruto's head with one of his hands under his chin and began to lick the bottom of Naruto's lips. Naruto knew that both of them wanted to kiss, but not without a fight.

So as Sebastian licked Naruto's bottom lip to ask permission to enter, Naruto closed his eyes and kept him lips closed.

Sebastian wasn't happy with this so he stopped his teasing before he bit Naruto's bottom lip lightly, causing Naruto to moan. He then took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with his tongue venturing through his mouth.

Naruto could feel and taste Sebastian's tongue, as it roam around in his mouth. The kiss was more aggressive than their other kisses before. He could feel Sebastian's need and affection towards him.

Naruto could feel how much Sebastian wants him and the same for Sebastian.

Sebastian used his tongue to toy with Naruto's. Naruto knew it was a battle of dominance so he played along and as they continued Naruto began to be in a daze and was losing his strength to sit up. Sebastian could tell and took the opportunity and pushed him to the bed on his back.

Naruto didn't notice their new position for he was to focused on Sebastian's tongue. He didn't even notice Sebastian's hands roaming around his body under his night clothes. That is until he moaned once again when he felt Sebastian's fingers pinching and touching his little pink nub under his shirt.

Sebastian moved away to place his lips close to his earlobe whispering to him. "Don't worry, when I'm done with you I will have you scream out my name."

Naruto blushed madly when he listened to his velvet voice.

"D-don't say something like that!" He whined, but then felt a cool breeze hitting his skin and noticed something. "A-and when did you take my shirt off?"

Sebastian didn't answer and couldn't help but grin at hearing his innocent sentence. He licked Naruto's earlobe before nibbling onto it. Naruto gasped in encouragement.

Sebastian then trailed down kisses towards Naruto's neck and started to suck on it. Naruto this time let out a moan, a loud one at that. As this continued on for a while Sebastian took the chance to rip the shirt off the blond without him even noticing.

Naruto could feel his soft lips sucking and nibbling against his neck. He tensed when his lips trailed another line of kisses to his left pink bud. Naruto was in a haze when Sebastian toyed with his nipple.

"My, your quiet sensitive when it comes to these." Sebastian said, after seeing his dazed expression, before sucking and tugging on it, while his other hand that wasn't toying with his other nub continued to raom around his body.

The hand stopped roaming around on Naruto's stomach that felt smooth to the touch. Sebastian moved his hand lightly in a circle. Naruto was quietly laughing feeling his weakspot being teased.

Sebastian could feel Naruto's body move from laughter.

He then sucked harder as his hand that was pinching his pink nub to play more aggressively. This made Naruto arch into Sebastian's touch, whimpering from the pleasure.

As this continued on Sebastian took a glance below himself to see something poking behind both his and Naruto's pants.

He then lowered his body and started to rub his against Naruto's. He hissed in pleasure as Naruto moaned at the contact. Just by hearing the blond's moan made the demon's crotch grow harder.

As each second pass by, his feeling of want grew bigger as he hear Naruto's moans, pants, groans, and gasps.

Sebastian then quickly moved his hand, that was roam around Naruto's body, to Naruto's crotch, who in which gasped at the touch.

Just at the touch Naruto began to have memories of his young self and what have been accuring for a year or so.

"S-Sebastian!" Naruto yelled, struggling to move away from the demon. However, with how weak he felt he couldn't get out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Yes, my lord?" Said demon questioned, wondering why Naruto is struggling now of all times.

"S-stop this at once!" Naruto said strongly even though he had a look of fear on his face as he turned his head away, closing his eyes.

Sebastian slowly moved away sitting on the edge of his Master's bed, still facing Naruto with a concern look on his face. "Young master, if your mad about my actions I apolo-"

"Leave!" Naruto said sitting up, still not looking up or opening his eyes.

"Young maste-"

"I said 'Leave'!" Naruto commanded.

Sebastian could smell salt water in the air, knowing where it came from. He still had a concern look on his face, but complied with his master's command and took his clothes and Naruto's ripped shirt to fix before walking out of the room.

But not without saying "Yes, my lord" before closing the door behind him.

Then moment Naruto heard the door close, he pulled out the covers over him as he placed his head on one of his soft pillows. He could feel tears starting to come out of the corner of his eyes and tried his best to stop it from falling. Each time he calmed down tears came back out again.

This continued on before he gave up and silently cried till he began to slip to the land of dreams.

* * *

In the morning,

Naruto was still a sleep in his room. On his cheeks there are lines of dry tears from the previous night.

As he still continued to sleep there was a knock on the door, followed by a deep voice. "Young master, are you awake?"

Naruto was a sleep still, so the voice didn't receive an answer.

The door in his room began to slowly open to reveal Sebastian.

On one hand he held Naruto's fixed shirt, and on the other hand he held a tray that held Naruto's breakfast for today, along with tea.

He walked up to the blond Jinchuriki and placed the items on the desk beside the master bed. He walked toward and drew Naruto's bath that he will be soon taking. After it was made he walked out of them room and walked around the bed and opened the curtains. He could hear a groan from the sleeping blond and turned around.

Sebastian turned around to see a beautiful sight of Naruto's body in front of him. He looked at Naruto's beautiful sun-kissed stomach and say his small belly button that he wish to tease. He then looked further up from the belly button to Naruto's pink little buds that was noticably suckable. He looked up even further to see his neck that he will soon place his mating mark at. Then he looked at his lips and couldn't help but walked closer and lightly bring his hand under Naruto's chin and lightly brushed his lip with his thumb. It was as pink as a blooming cherry blossom, it was soft yet kissable, forgetting about yesterday's night's event, he leaned in closer to the blond. When Sebastian was a couple centimeters away from Naruto's lips the said blond started to stir.

The moment Sebastian noticed that Naruto was begining to wake up he stood up straight a fake smile on his face, a bit disappointed that he didn't get to taste those sweet soft lips once again.

"Good morning young master, slept well?" He said as if he didn't try to kiss the blond.

"Hm" Still tired from his nap.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon with mint salad. The side dishes are toast, scones and campagne, which would you like?" He suggested.

"Scones" He sat up while rubbing his eyes in a cute way. "Did you draw me a bath?"

"Of course, will you be eating in the dining room?"

"The would be fine after my bath." Naruto stated as he began to walk to his private bathroom, along with Sebastian behind him holding his clothes for today.

"What's today's schedule?" Naruto questioned not looking at his butler as he undressed him, quite used to the routine with Sebastian undressing, bathing and dressing him again. But that didn't help him with how embarrassed he felt. He's glad that he could sometimes do them by himself after he 'chatted' with Sebastian for a long time.

"Today we will being going to the Hokage's office after meeting Kakashi-san, Sakura-san and Sasuke-san for our first D-rank mission." He said remembering how he researched alot about the village and how everything works while Naruto was asleep the first day, or night, they met.

"D-ranks" Naruto noted. "Useless chores"

"Yes, but it helps build up teamwork if I remember correctly, which I always do." Sebastian said with a smile as he watched Naruto going in the bath tub.

"Teamwork?"

"The reason Kanoha is one of the most strongest village because of teamwork." He stated to the curious blond.

"..." Naruto didn't know how to reply and just kept quiet.

Sebastian was a bit surprised that Naruto didn't seem to act as he has expected. He thought that Naruto would feel unconfortable around him and order him to leave him alone or something of the sort. Not act like yesterday's night's event hasn't happened.

As Sebastian washed Naruto's delicate tan body, he carefully watched Naruto's expression. However it was the same as any other days, Naruto's cheeks become pink as he looks away from Sebastian's eyes. Still not completely used to Sebastian's touch against his naked skin.

"Young master?"

"...?" When Naruto turned his head to Sebastian he gave a curious look on his face.

"I apologized of what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to harm my lord. I was trying to pleasure you, so I could lessen the pain that Mr. Hatake has caused when he stabbed his fingers into your butt hole, like you have told me to."

Naruto had a sad, yet empty expression on his face before he began to talk. "It's alright... It's just that when you touched me 'there'...I started to remember something...and I didn't want to think about it."

Sebastian had a curious look. "May I be bold to ask, what do you mean when I touched the certain area?"

Naruto had a hesitant expression as he looked away from Sebastian. "You don't need to know about it."

Sebastian just made another curious expression. "But as a butler I should know about my master's life."

Now Naruto was getting annoyed. "I'll tell you when I feel like it!" He said in annoyance.

Sebastian sighed sadly not saying anything so he wouldn't anger his young master anymore.

When it was time for Sebastian to dry Naruto he then, without warning, picked Naruto up in bridal style just to embarrass him. "Sebastian! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Are you sure young master? You are above the tub, if I let go of you I would injure you." Sebastian said happily.

"Then just let me down!" Naruto yelled, struggling to move out of the butler's grasp, and away from Sebastian's clothed chest.

"Why of course. What else would I have done to my precious master? Perhaps you were expecting something else than me having to carry you out of the tub to change?" He smiled as Naruto blushed.

"S-shut up!" Naruto screamed, causing Sebastian to chuckle as he let Naruto down before wrapping a towel around the blonde.

"I can do the rest myself. Go prepare breakfast for me." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed before walking out of the bathroom, taking one more glance at Naruto before closing the bathroom door.

Naruto was blushing at the same time glaring at the door that the demon exited to.

"That perverted demon." Naruto said before dressing himself.

When he was done changing Naruto walking out of the room, into the hall till he made it to the dinning room.

The moment Naruto's butt met his seat, the kitchen door opened to reveal Sebastian with a cart that held his breakfast.

Naruto didn't listen to Sebastian when he explained what's for breakfast since he knows that it taste good, as long it was made by the talented, yet perverted butler.

Naruto didn't realise that Sebastian has already finished talking a minutes ago.

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned.

"..." Was his only answer.

"My lord?" He said this time touching his shoulder.

"Hm?" Naruto said snapping out of his blank state.

"Are you alright? You spaced out. Is the breakfast not to your liking or do you wish to have something els?" He has a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said the last part.

Naruto blushed. "It-it's not like tha-!"

Sebastian quickly took his chance as Naruto's lips were parted and gave him a mind blowing kiss. As they kissed for a while Naruto began to notice a strange, but delicious taste on his tongue.

He opened his eyes to look at his breakfast, trying to ignore the wonderful kiss, and saw a part of his breakfast was missing and the spoon already being used on the plate.

'When did he-?' He thought, but closed his eys as he moaned when Sebastian grasped his chin pulling his attention to him, along with his other arm wrapped his arm around Naruto's small waist. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see Sebastian's red ones that were clouded with lust and...love?

When they parted Naruto heavily panted, while Sebastian slowly and silently panted himself. He moved his head next to Naruto's head, lips near his ears before whispering. "Next time, please breathe threw your nose. If we continue with you breathing in air everytime you get a chance, you might hurt yourself."

Naruto madly blushed that could bring a ripe tomato to shame. "You perverted-!"

"-yet handsome butler." Sebastian finished for him with a smirk on his face.

"!" Naruto blushed even harder if that was even possible.

When Sebastian moved away to go do chores as he eat Naruto picked up a silver knife and threw it at Sebastian's head. However Sebastian tilted his head to an angle as he caught it between his index finger and his middle finger.

"Yes, my lord?" He turned his head looking at the blonde. "Do you wish to continue?"

Naruto glared at him, before slowly calming down. "No, just do your chores quickly before we could be late for the meeting."

Sebastian turned and bowed to the blonde. "Yes, my lord." He said before leaving.

* * *

Training Ground 7,

"It's been 3 hours! How long does he want us to wait?" Sakura screeched.

Naruto just stared at the furious pinkette as they all waited for the their Jounin Instructor. Naruto sighed as she continued on with her whining about how late the Jounin was for 5 minutes before she was cut off by a poof of smoke appearing in front of them.

When the smoke cleared, they say a happy looking Kakashi, if the upside down 'U' eye on his face doesn't mean anything.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the late Instructor.

"Well you see-" Kakashi was cut off, when he was trying to make a lame excuse, by Naruto.

"We really aren't interested in your excuses. Let's just go to the Hokage Tower and get our assignments." He said walking away towards the Hoakge Tower with Sebastian following him behind.

"Of course!" Kakashi said, still 'smiling', I think, glad that he doesn't have to use his excuses this time, before following the two with Sasuke and Sakura following them.

'Who made the dork leader?' Sasuke thought, annoyed how they were listening to Naruto.

'Who does that dork think he is? My Sasuke-kun is WAY better then him.' Sakura thought, both her and Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

* * *

A month later (In a Forest),

"Sasuke, I'm in point B."

"Sakura, I'm in point C."

"Naruto, I'm in point D."

They all said taking turns in a walky-talky.

"Okay, wait until I give a command." Kakashi said, before he saw some thing move. "It's on the move! Follow it!"

They all did as told and ran after it quietly before hiding again when the target stopped running.

"What's your distances?"

"5 meters, I'm ready so give us the signal." Sasuke said.

"Me too" Sakura said.

"Same here" Naruto said.

"Okay...now!" Kakashi said, when he saw their target letting down its guard a bit.

Sakura and Sasuke jumped after it, while naruto walked out of his spot only to find Sakura being scratched by the cat, while she screamed for it to stop.

"Does the target have a red ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi said, over the walky-talky.

"Affirmative, we got the possitive I.D." Sasuke said.

"Right, lost cat, Tora, captured, mission accomplished." Kakashi said as Sebastian and himself walked towards them. Sebastian had a loved-struck look on his facce when he saw Tora.

He quickly swipped the cat from Sakura before rubbing his cheek against the cat's, as he complimented it.

Everyone, except for Sebastian, sweatdropped when they saw him but left it be while they walked back to the Hokage's Tower with the cat lover, who is still praising it in his arms, followed them.

* * *

At the Hokage tower,

"Ohhh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about you." The owner of the cat said, who sqeezed the cat in a hug.

"My lady, may I speak?" Sebastian politely said, walking up to the woman.

"Of course" The woman said with a blush on her face, while staring dreamily at Sebastian.

"The only reason Tora ran away because you have hugged her with an unnecessary amount of strength." Sebastian said with a gentalmanly smile on his face.

"Is that so?" The woman said, focusing mostly with the man than the cat, loosening her grip so the cat could breathe.

"Yes, so if you loosen your arms you won't have to worry about her running away." Sebastian smiled again.

The woman laughed lightly before walking up to the man, who's waiting for the money, while looking at Sebastin.

"Here, thank you for everything." She said happily, while giving the amonut of money she said she would give, along with a generous amount of money as extra, before leaving.

Everyone just stared at Sebastian after he waved to the woman.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He said with a curious look on his face.

"It's nothing, can you tell us our next mission, Ojii-sama?" Naruto changed his attention from Sebastian to his surrogate grandfather, who just smiled at him.

He cleared his throat before talking. "Now for squad 7's next mission, there are several available tasks, among them are baby sitting the counsellor's 3 year old, helping his wife shopping, digging up potatoes..." Then the Hokage was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I don't want another D-rank mission! I want a better mission!" He demanded, as Kakashi, Naruto and Sebastian sighed, knowing this would happen.

"How dare you! You just became brand new Genins for a month with no experiance! Like everyone else you have to start with easy missions to develop skill level to improve yourselves!" Iruka yelled.

"I don't care! I'm an Uchiha and I demand for a better mission than chores!" Sasuke demanded, with Sakura beside him nodding her head.

"Uchiha, you have to learn your place only our Jounin Instructor or the Hokage has the decision to choose if we are ready for higher rank missions." Naruto said calmily.

"Who do you think you?"

"I should be saying that, since a lower class is demanding something from their superiors." Naruto glared at the pair.

"Ojii-sama, I understand the the D-rank missions were to help us improve our teamwork, but as you can see it will never improve with an avenger in our group along with a fangirl that will encourage him to go on. So why not let us do a C-rank for them to understand what they are demanding. However, if anything were to happen I will take the responsibility since I was the one who of proposed it." Naruto smirked, while the Hokage was staring at him.

The Hokage sighed after a minute of staring and gave up. "So be it, since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission, you'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"And who are we to bodyguard?" Naruto questioned.

"Send in our visiter." The Hokage commanded, to the people outside the room.

Then an old man holding a big bottle of bear came in and said, "What the a bunch of snot nose kids." then he took a drink of bear. "My name is Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country, the Land of Waves. I'm building a bridge there that would change the world and I expect to be there safely even if it means to giving up your life."

"Okay let's meet each other infront of the gate in ten minutes while you prepare for our journey." Kakashi said, as they all went back to their home to prepare.

When Naruto and Sebastian made it to the mansion Naruto asked Sebastian a question. "Go prepare for us, and make sure you bring some food along."

"Of course, but my lord why do you wish to bring food?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you not notice the bridge builder's clothing? It is made of little quality, so that would mean he is poor. He also told us that he's a 'master' bridge builder, it doesn't make sense when they should have a large amount of money after doing their job. So I would say that if he's poor then the place we will be going to will be poor also. Otherwise the bridge builder was exaggerating." He informed.

"Of course, I should have payed attention." Sebastian said before preparing for their trip.

When Naruto went to his 'Office' where he study, do work and such, he noticed a plate with a cake and tea already been prepared placed on his desk.

He quickly sat down on the chair behind his desk and silently ate his cake.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, before Naruto said, "Come in" only for the door to reveal Sebastian with a traveling bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Young master, we have 5 minutes before we can meet the others at the front gate. Do you wish to leave now or to continue with what we did this morning?" Sebastian purred.

Naruto blushed remembering what happened in the morning. "We'll leave now."

Naruto said before walking off to the front door, as Sebastian quickly took the plate a cup to the kichen to wash before meeting him at the door.

"Let's go" Naruto said before they departed to the front gate.

When they arrived they only saw the bridge builder, known as Tazuna, and Kakashi already there, before they saw Sasuke with Sakura following behind him asking him out, who rejected each time.

"Now that we are already here let's go." Kakashi said before they started their journey.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna." Sakura said. "What is it?"

"Your country is the land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Then Sakura looks at Kakashi's direction, "Kakashi sensei, there are Ninja's in that country too, aren't there?"

"No, there are no Ninja's in the land of Waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures, where Ninjas resigned." Kakashi said.

He countinued, "To the people of this continent, the existance of the Shinobi villages means, 'Strength', military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves, and maintain the power of balance with neigherboring countries. The Ninjas are no controlled by any government, their independent and have different sex (Male/Female). "Now a small Island like the land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so theirs no need for a Ninja village. The five anchient lands that posses Shinobi villages, are the lands Fire, Water, Lighening, Wind and Earth.

They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations, the land of Fire is the village hidden in the leaves, the land of Water is the village hidden in the Mist, the land of Lightening is the land hidden in the Clouds, the land of Wind is the village hidde in the Sand, and the land of Earth is the village hidden in the Stones. Only th leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name, 'Kage' which means, 'Shadow' Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage and Suchikage. These are the leaders of the five shadows that rain over thousands of Ninja."

Then Sakura gasped, "Then lord Hokage is totally important." she said like she's happy about it, 'Is that old male really a big deal? I'm not buying it.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, you just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi said. Then Sakura shook her head nervously, then Kakashi sighed and patted her head to calm down. "Well anyway, there are no Ninjas in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax."

Then Sakura relaxed and said, "And we won't have to run into any Ninjas or anything like that." then Kakashi chuckled and said, "Not likely."

However, Naruto and Sebastian noticed how Tazuna stiffened a bit before calming down.

* * *

After an hour,

As they kept traveling, they passed a puddle, which Naruto, Sebastian and Kakashi noticed.

After they took 5 more steps two enemy Ninjas appeared out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi with sharp chains that are connected to the two Ninjas, when they circled the sharp chains around him they pulled it and shredded him into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto cautiously watched the two enemy Ninjas.

"Your next old man" They said, until Naruto appeared infront of Tazuna.

"Fine, your next brat" They circled Naruto the same way they did to Kakashi. Before they pulled the chain to shred him he jumped away. However before he could land he threw kunais at the two.

The brother's easily dodged them, but didn't notice a shadow clone of Naruto grabbing the sharp chains, hissing sharply at the wounds he created but didn't let go, and pulled strongly one side, causing the Ninja to fly towards his partner/brother.

The clone disappeared before the shuriken, that the real Naruto threw, could hit him. The shuriken went through one of the chains attaching them to a tree, causing the chain connected to the brothers to break.

Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke went ahead and kicked them on the back of their necks, causing the enemy pair to be knocked out.

Sebastian walked to the pair and pulled out a rope in thin air before tying them against a tree.

"Good job!" They heard a familiar voice, before Kakashi jumped out of the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. She then realised something and turned to Kakashi's supposed death spot, which was replaced with pieces of wood insted of pieces of flesh.

"Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi said grabbing the said man's attention. "We were told that this is a C-rank mission yet we were ambushed by two Chunin-level Ninja from Kirigakure."

"H-how did you know about our ambush?" One of them said after waking up.

"Do you even need to ask? Fool, it haven't rained for weeks, yet there was a puddle. You were bound to be caught eventually." Naruto said coldly.

"Exactly" Kakashi agreed.

"If you knew why did you leave it to the Genin?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have killed them…but I wanted to see if it was ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, and with them about to attack you when you are clearly not a Ninja confirmed my suspision." He paused and tilted his head at the bridge builder. "Even though you paid for a C-ranked mission, this mission elevated to a A or B-Ranked mission."

"I don't mind continuing on with the mission. If you just paid for it to be a C-rank mission because you don't have enough for it to be a B or an A-rank mission, then you can pay the rest after the mission." Naruto said blandly, before looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "How about the two of you? I don't mind going alone if you don't want to."

"If the dobes going then so am I, I don't want him to have the glory." Sasuke said giving Naruto a glare.

"I'm going too." Sakura hesitantly said. 'I'm doing this for my Sasuke-kun and Sebastian-kun!' She repeatedly thought in her head.

"Then it's decided. Let's go." Naruto said blandly before walking ahead with Sebastian beside him, before the rest decided to go too.


	4. New Allies

Chapter 4

Through the water,

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura whispered.

"It would seem so." Naruto said coldly while looking ahead of the boat from his spot between Sebastian and Kakashi.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just up ahead." The rower said.

"Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the peak I want to ask you something. The men that are after you, I want to know why?" Kakashi said, "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid that we have to end our mission when we're brought to ashore." he warned.

"Seeing that I don't have any other choice, the man that is after me is Gato, from Gato Transport, one of the wealthiest man in the world."

"Gato?" Kakashi questioned. "He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Really? Tell me more about this Gato person." Naruto said a bit interested.

"Gato Transport is a confectionery (i.e. candy) toy manufacturing company which is owned by Gato himself. It is a growing enterprise and it is strongly supported by the

wealthy and Bourgeoisie. However he is secretly a drug dealer who uses Ninjas to take over countries. Anyone that tries to get in his way gets killed by the Ninjas that he controls, he controls the seas so he control the Island. I'm building a bridge so the Island occupants can escape so we can be free from him." Tazuna said seriously.

"I heard that before Gato was the owner of the company, the previous owner was the Mizukage's 'Pet'. Also known as the 'Mizukage's Dog'." Kakashi said quietly.

"Really? What does that mean?" Naruto said getting interested from the information he was hearing.

"That means when something happens that the Mizukage doesn't like and there is no one that would or could finish the job he/she would order there 'pet' to do the job. After the previous owner was murdered by someone unknown, Gato some how took over the business changing the name. When the Mizukage heard about the news he cut ties with the company and decided not to find another 'Pet'."

"Interesting" Naruto said quietly in thought right before the boat was brought got out of the boat and began to travel to Tazuna's place after greeting goodbye to the person that helped them cross through the water.

As they continued walking through the woods Naruto continued thinking about the information he had heard.

'Supposedly if I were to own a company I could be the Hokage's 'Pet' and do multiple missions that's worthy for my abilities.' He thought along with other things that he could gain.

As he continued thinking his track of mind of interrupted when Sebastian pulled out a silver kitchen knife quickly from where eve that looks a lot like the ones in the Mansion and threw it towards a random bush.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said to Sebastian.

"I apologize. However I don't like being spied on, unless it was I who does the spying." Sebastian smiled at Naruto, as his brownish-red eyes shined a bright red at saying the last part. Naruto blushed when understanding the double meaning.

All of them went to the bush where Sebastian threw his kitchen knife. When they pushed the bushes aside to see what was behind them, they saw a frightened white rabbit.

Naruto stared at the bunny for a few seconds and after thinking carefully he found out an answer.

"Substitution Jutsu" Naruto said quietly, as Sakura hugged the bunny as an apology.

"Get down!" Kakashi called out as he pushed Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke down, while Sebastian pushed Naruto down.

Naruto was about to protest the moment his body made contact with the ground he saw a large sword swing past them where their heads were and hit a tree branch.

They then saw a man appear on the sword with ease.

"Who is he?" Naruto questioned, to no one in specific.

"That is Zabuza Momochi, he is also known as 'Demon of the hidden Mist'." Sebastian informed all that doesn't know.

"Demon?" Sakura nervously said.

Zabuza laughed evilly before speaking. "It's an honor to in the presence of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Everyone stand behind me and watch Tazuna!" Kakashi commanded.

"Sebastian go help him." Naruto ordered quietly as he quickly stood in front of Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura stood next to him, protecting the rest if possible.

"yes, my lord." Sebastian said equally quiet.

He then pulled out hus special secret weapons.

Sharp silverware.

Zabuza laughed when he saw what's in Sebastian's hand. "You think you can hurt me with silverware?!" Zabuza laughs again. "Don't make me laugh!"

Sebastian gave him a fake smile as he tried his best not to smirk. "Don't worry, I promise you that I won't disappoint you."

Just then Sebastian jumped high up in the are as he threw a few silverware at Zabuza, who quickly jumped away with an astonished look behind his mask.

Naruto and Sebastian smirked at seeing everyone's astonished expressions.

"You should be careful. You don't know who you could trust." Naruto said in an intelligent tone.

Before Zabuza could say anything a few more silverware came flying towards him, a couple shredding his clothes as one of them scrap his cheek.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked as he continues to dodge more silverware.

"I am just one hell of a ninja." He said.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the sentence.

"Zabuza, tell me how much were you told Gato would give you?" Naruto questioned.

"Why? It won't matter since you'll die soon." Zabuza said before the silverware starts to increasing in the amount.

"Just tell me."

"$1,000" Zabuza said.

"Really? It don't sound right. Gato is supposed to be a greedy civilian, seeing as he tries to rob people and such." Naruto said with a smirk on his face when Zabuza stopped moving, same goes for Sebastian, but still on high alert if Zabuza were to attack.

"Go on." Zabuza said.

"When you think about it, after you finish the job he could toss you away like trash without payment. That would be a waste of such a promising individual." Naruto praised.

"What are you saying?"

"We will talk in private later, that is if you will quit this mission and assist us in our mission." Naruto said looking at the rogue ninja.

After a moment of thinking Zabuza slowly let his guard down and took a couple of steps forward to Naruto.

"You got yourself a deal kid." He took out a hand for Naruto to shake.

"Good" The said blonde who shook Zabuza's hand.

Everyone, except for Naruto, Sebastian and Zabuza, had a surprised look. 'What had just happened?' They all thought at the same time.

"Now Tazuna, can you please lead us to your home?" Naruto said in polite.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." Tazuna said before leading them to the direction of his home.

* * *

Tazuna's House

"Zabuza Momochi, I, Naruto Uzumaki, future 'Hokage's Dog', I want you to work for me." Naruto claimed the moment the door closed in the room they were in.

"What?"

"You see, Mr. Momochi. My master wished to be a 'Dog' for the Hokage. He has talent, but he wish to keep it a secret and being the Hokage's Dog means he can have high level missions. Even if he has me, his loyal butler, he needs a servant, or comrade if you want, to help him when he is busy and such."

"Who are you?" Zabuza questioned.

"I apologize, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Uzumaki Manor." Sebastian introduced himself before bowing.

"So let me get this right. _You_ want_ me _to work for you."

"Yes, if you want to say it like that." Naruto said plainly.

"What do I get out of this?" Zabuza asked.

"Let's see..." Naruto said in thought, one arm over his chest while the other under his chin, before snapping his fingers. "You will be living in my mansion, along with shelter, food regularly, missions still, money will also be provided. Most of all you will be protected from Hunter-Ninjas, and if you like you can bring your friend along." Naruto said looking out the window.

Zabuza's eyes widened before nodding towards the window.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared between them before a body appears as the smoke starts to clear.

"Does this mean you agree to our deal?" Naruto questioned looking at Zabuza in the eyes.

"Deal? What deal?" The masked figure asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, Haku." Zabuza answered the figure's, known as Haku's question. "I agree to the deal, kid."

"Good" Naruto smiled before walking out the room with Sebastian, but before they went out the door Naruto began to speak. "Oh, and also, both of you please don't tell anyone about this agreement, or deal if you like, and me and Sebastian's relationship."

Sebastian closed the door when they both went out the room, leaving Zabuza to explain his agreement with his companion, Haku.

"Are you sure about this, my lord?" Sebastian asked Naruto as they slowly went down the stairs.

"Of course, they have no choice. Not having to be tracked down, having shelter, still being payed while doing missions, they will not betray us." Naruto smirked, before they went to the living room to find Sakura trying to ask Sasuke out once again.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, noticing that the Jounin was gone.

"He went out with father to help buy food." Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, who came out of the kitchen.

"Who will be cooking?" Sebastian asked, with a smile on his face.

Tsunami, like other girls would, blushed. "I would be the one cooking."

"Is it alright if I cooked today's dinner instead?" Sebastian question.

"You don't need to do that! You're a guest!"

"True, but I want to, that is if you let me." Sebastian tilted his head looking innocent.

Tsunami blushed harder before speaking. "O-okay"

Naruto and Sebastian starts to walk outside, but was interrupted when Sasuke starts to call them out.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Naruto turned his head, glancing at Sasuke tauntingly. "I am training with Sebastian-sensei, I have no time with people like you."

"Wait! What do you mean people like us?!" Sakura screeched.

"People like you, who always be crazy over someone's looks and don't pay attention to their own lives. People like that will end up lonely and dead. As for Sasuke, he is too into having revenge that he doesn't realize the truth behind his situation." Naruto smirked when he saw Sakura's shocked expression and Sasuke's confused, yet angered face.

"Let's go Sebastian" Naruto continued walking deeper into the forest, with Sebastian in tow.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sasuke followed after them, leaving Sakura behind, still in shock.

"What do you know?!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger, but was eagerly ignored by the pair.

"Answer me!" He commanded, but was still ignored.

After yelling for a while they stopped walking, in a really spacious area that could be a good place to be a training ground.

"Now will you answer me?!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Who said I would answer?" Naruto taunted once again.

"Why you-!" Sasuke said loudly before attempting a punch. However before the fist could make contact with Naruto's face a hand caught it.

"I apologize but I will not have you injure a teammate." Sebastian lectured/said, before letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"Do you know who I am?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Of course, you're a conceited person, who only thinks of himself and revenge." Naruto said bluntly.

"You don't know anything!"

"You sure?" Naruto smirked.

"...What do you know that I don't?" Sasuke questioned.

"I know that you are too clouded of the need of power for revenge." Naruto answered.

"What do you know?! My own brother killed my family!" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you see it in person?"

"..." Sasuke had an angered expression on his face.

"If you did not, then you might not know the story." He saw Sasuke starting to calm down a little.

"What happened? I need to know the truth!"

"If you do hear the truth, what will you do?" Naruto asked boredly.

"...I don't know." Sasuke said, void of any emotion.

Naruto smirked. "Go ask the Hokage when we get back to the Village, he probably knows the truth."

Sasuke stared at Naruto right in the eye before walking away silently, thinkng away.

"Would you like to start training now?" Sebastian simply said, thinking of something as he seductively smiled.

"Of course" Naruto said, not really paying attention as he played with his wavy hair. Not used to the calming feeling as he usually used gel to make it spiky, however since he stopped acting he was slowly getting used to dropping his act for the past couple of years, along with his hairstyle.

"You know" Sebastian seductively spoke as he kneeled down looking into Naruto's face, as his long clad fingers touched Naruto's sun-kissed skin. "you look quite beautiful no matter what, or where I look at you."

Naruto stared at him in surprised, lightly blushing before lightly slapping Sebastian's hand from him.

"Let's start" Naruto said as he stood a couple of feet away from Sebastian in a stance that seemed quite comfortable for him, same goes for the demon butler.

After a few seconds of standing Naruto was the one to make the first move. Naruto ran towards Sebastian with a kunai in both of his hands, however before they cold make contact Sebastian brung out silverware four in each hand to stop the attack.

Naruto glared before making a kick towards Sebastian's side, however his attack was blocked once again, but this time with Sebastian's own leg.

"Clever, but not clever enough." The butler taunted.

Naruto continued to glare before jumping away, and threw a kunai at his partner/teacher's assistant. Sebastian caught the weapon, his finger through the hole of the handle, but then heard sizzling sound coming from it, he turned to see a paper bomb wrapped around the handle.

**BOOM!**

A large cloud of dust surrounded the area.

After a minute or so, the dust begins to clear.

Naruto opened his eyes and moved his hands away from his face, looking to the direction where Sebastian stood dusting off his perfectly not ruined uniform.

"*Tch* I thought I had you." Naruto said.

"My, that was quite unexpected." Sebastian said before dusting off the last dust on his uniform.

"If I were not, then I would never be a true Ninja." Naruto answered.

"True" Naruto smirked after he heard Sebastian's reply. Just then Sebastian felt multiple bodies taking a hold of his person. "What in the world?" Sebastian turned his head a little to see the top of a familiar blonde male.

"You think I would stand still and do nothing as we were surrounded by dust?" The Naruto standing calmly by himself, across from the scene, with a smug look on his face.

Sebastian gave a seductive smirk towards Naruto and his clones as he said one sentence that made them all blush.

"If you wanted a hug you could have asked, especially if you wanted a kind that is quite _intense_. Either way, I do like it when my prey is willing to give up their virginity." Sebastian smiled.

All of the clones, including the original, starts to sputter in nonsense, as all of their faces gone red.

"What is it? Was I not correct?" Sebastian innocently asked.

Half of the Naruto clones dispersed when Sebastian somehow threw some sharp silverware at the middle of their forehead without them noticing.

The other halves quickly went back on guard, trying to not blush anymore, including the real one.

Naruto quickly did some quick hand signs before Sebastian could disperse the rest. However the same time Naruto yelled out "Water Bullets Jutsu!" and spit out water bullets at Sebastian, Sebastian dispersed the rest and disappeared.

'Where did he go?!' Naruto thought. He then felt a presence appearing behind him. He turned only to be pushed against a tree. He opened his eyes to see blood-red eyes staring back at his sky blue eyes. When Naruto noticed how their faces were really close he quickly turned his head and struggled to move.

Sebastian chuckled at his action and grabbed Naruto's chin lightly before placing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto continued to struggle more, until he noticed how good the kiss felt and slowly kissed back. Sebastian smiled through the kiss when he noticed the gesture. He wanted more and nipped Naruto's bottom lip lightly making Naruto gasping in pain. Sebastian took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

'So sweet.' Sebastian commented in his head as he continued to play around Naruto's mouth with his tongue. The whole time Naruto moaned as his hands took ahold of Sebastian's raven colored hair. As for Sebastian's free hand they roamed around Naruto's body, making Naruto moan louder. When the hand was over Naruto's butt, he made a quick squeeze, which made Naruto moan louder than before. Sebastian slowly moved his tongue out of Naruto's mouth and made a trial up Naruto's ear. When he got to the earlobe he licked it as he enjoyed the sound of Naruto moaning, he then nipped it, hearing Naruto groan in reply.

He moved away wanting to see Naruto's face, and when he did he had a hard time controlling his desire to not take/rape him on the spot.

Naruto's face was red, his sky blue eyes were covered in a cloud of lust, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and a trail of saliva ran down from his mouth to his chin, as he pant. Naruto began to speak as he continued to pant.

"Sebastian...stop. I...can't take...anymore of this." Naruto begged, as his eyes starts to come back to normal.

Sebastian smirked and went back to what he was doing.

"What if I don't want to?" Sebastian licked Naruto's earlobe once again, on the same spot he nipped the blonde's ear, causing Naruto to gasp.

"No...I can't...any more...of this." The blonde tried to speak.

Sebastian was about to reply only to hear bushes rustling coming their way. He sighed and fixed each other up. By the time they were done fixing each other, they saw a girly looking male walking towards them.

"Uh, hello." The male, known as Haku, from before said to them.

Naruto just nodded towards him.

"Good afternoon." Sebastian replied, that is until he remembered something. "I apologize about before, we didn't introduce ourselves to each other. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Uzumaki manor." Sebastian bowed.

"As for I, I am the only head of the Uzumaki manor, and future 'Hokage's dog', Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Haku hesitated but then introduced himself also.

"And I am Haku Momochi, adopted brother of Zabuza Momochi."

"Adopted brother?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, I didn't have a family and a home, so I live outside trying to keep myself alive. A few years ago, when Zabuza was walking through the village I was in, he saved me from being alone, and I am grateful for that. So from then on I will always be loyal to him." Haku smiled towards them.

Naruto nodded in understanding when he heard Haku's short story of his life.

"So that would mean you have no issues about our deal?" It sounded like a statement than a question, but Haku just nodded in reply. "That's good."

"Oh right, Tsunami-san came back with the supplies, so you can start preparing dinner Sebastian-san." Haku informed Sebastian.

"Is that so, thank you for that little piece of information. Then I will be taking my leave, young master." Sebastian bowed, as Naruto just motioned his hand for him to leave.

When Sebastian was out of sight Haku looked at Naruto in curiousity.

"I have a question that's has me and Zabuza confused."

"Hm? And what would that be?" Naruto questioned.

"What is a 'Hokage's Dog'?" Haku asked.

"I wish to be strong, but considering my age and wish to keep my strength a secret, I have no choice but to go through all these courses from 'Academy student' to 'Genin' and such. The moment I heard what the whole mission was about and about being a loyal 'Dog' to a kage, I became interested." Naruto said simply. "Then that's when I found out my answer to my problem. If being a 'Dog' to a kage means to have high level missions, then of course I would want to do it."

"How do you know that you could be the one to be the 'Hokage's Dog'?" Haku asked.

"I have ways, besides I am quite strong for my age, so you do not need to worry about tedious things." Naruto said blandly.

"Of course" Haku said obediently.

"If that's all we should go back to the house, it's almost time for dinner." Naruto said before walking ahead.

"Yeah" Haku said following behind.

* * *

At Tazuna's house,

When Naruto and Haku entered the house they noticed that everyone, including Kakashi and Zabuza, are walking towards the table.

"I guess we are on time." Naruto quietly said, with Haku nodding in reply.

The moment they all sat down, Tsunami realized something and got off her seat and yelled up the stairs.

"Inari! Dinner time!" A reply came from up the stairs.

"Coming!"

"Inari?" Naruto asked.

"He's Tsunami-san's son, he came back from school after you and Sebastian-san left to train." Haku said.

Naruto just stayed silent, when he noticed a small figure walking down the stairs toward Tsunami, who was waiting for him with a smile.

When the figure got down, Naruto had a clear view of the child. He looks to be around 8 years old, with black hair and eye.

The kid, now known as Inari, quietly walked towards an empty seat along with Tsunami. Then moment they were all settled Sebastian appeared out of the kitchen with plates for each person. Three up in each arm and one on his head. He placed them elegantly to seven of them before going back to get the rest.

"Dinner is served" Sebastian said politely as all of them ate.

"Sebastian-san are you not going to eat?" Tsunami asked in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but I am currently not hungry so maybe later I would eat." Sebastian replied.

"Alright" Tsunami took one bite before having sparkles in here eyes. "This is absolutely delicious!"

"Thank you"

"Who taught you how to cook?" Sakura asked in an 'innocent' tone.

"I taught myself how to cook." Sebastian simply answered.

"That can't be possible." Tsunami said in surprised.

"It's quite possible. Since I am, one hell of a cook." Sebastian smiled.

Throughout the whole dinner time, Sebastian would be showered with compliments and when someone was done, Sebastian would take the plates to wash later.

The last to finish their dinner was none other than the young master of the Uzumaki manor.

"Is the food to your liking?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course, I shouldn't expect less from my own butler." Naruto quietly answered, wiping his mouth with a napkin politely.

"What kind of butler would I be if I don't please my master at all?" Sebastian replied in a question, along with a bow.

Naruto had a smirk on his face after hearing the reply, not really getting the double meaning.

"Indeed" Was what Naruto said before leaving to sleep in his room, where Sasuke was, along with Sebastian on his tail.

* * *

The Next Day,

"Zabuza-san, is it alright if you take over our lesson in substitute for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as they all ate breakfast.

"Huh?" Zabuza said.

"Seeing as you have exhausted our Jounin Instructor, it would make sense for you to take responsibility for it." Naruto explained calmly. Zabuza looked like he was about to protest, but became hesitant.

"I guess I can teach you genins a thing or two." He mumbled, knowing he can't really escape from this situation without making a mess.

"That's good, since you really didn't have a choice." Naruto said with amusement dancing in his voice. Zabuza felt a sweat drop in the back of his head.

When they all finished with breakfast, Zabuza stood up and went out the door.

"Come on genins, we have some work to do." He said before walking out of the house, with Haku behind him.

When they stopped walking they were in a clearing that Zabuza believed would be a good training ground.

"Did any of you learned how to climb trees?" He asked them all.

"Tree climbing? That's easy." Sakura said. When Zabuza hard this he sighed.

"Let me rephrase my question. Does anyone know how to climb trees without hands?" He raised both his hands to emphasize.

"Without hands? How's that possible?" Sakura commented.

"Simple. Haku, show them how it's done." Haku nodded in response. He went up to a tree and did a hand sign before he calmly dropped it and started to walk up the tree without the use of his hands.

He walked calmly to a branch that was near the middle area of the tree to look down at them, upside down. When he looked down at his audience he saw a gapping pinkette, a slightly surprised Uchiha, and the rest showing a calm expression.

"That is basically how you do it." Zabuza said calmly looking at the three genins.

"Doesn't look that hard." Sasuke said calmly.

"Is that so? Then prove it to me." Zabuza said with a hint of amusement appearing on his face.

Sasuke walked up to a tree right next to the tree that was occupied by Hau and copied the hand sign as he channeled chakra into his feet. when he was ready he started to run up but after about 7 steps the tree trunk cracked and made Sasuke jump back down to the bottom.

"Not so easy now, does it?" Zabuza taunted.

"I guess you are right Uchiha!" They heard Naruto's voice coming from Haku's tree and looked up to see Naruto on a tree branch which was closer than the top of the tree.

"Ah, I guess I know who the best in the team is." Zabuza said, fueling Sasuke's already annoyed attitude.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly like a cat before he stood up.

"I guess my training is done." Naruto said as he walked back to the house just in case there would be something happening while the rest are gone for training.

"Then I'll come along since I am not needed here." Sebastian said calmly as he walked right beside Naruto.


End file.
